Demando's Fury
by Pink Flamingos Are Tacky
Summary: What if the senshi never came for Usagi after Demando captured her for the first time? Set two years after Usagi is kidnapped from Usagi and Sailor Senshi's POV. *Chapter 13 now up!* Finished
1. Usagi's Fear

Usagi walked into her bedroom. She was seventeen years old and had long, flowing, blonde pigtails, held up by two buns that resembled meatballs. She had a sad air to her, even though she looked perfectly content with her life. She walked to her vanity, lowered herself gracefully onto the stool before the mirror, and began to brush her long blonde hair.  
  
Behind her, a tall man with shoulder-length white hair and an upside- down crescent moon walked into the room and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, not noticing the cringe that came from his beloved Serenity. He whispered into her ear, "You'll join me for dinner tonight, dearest, I assume." She only nodded her head in reply, but that seemed to be good enough for him. He straightened himself up, kissed her once more, and left the room.  
  
Usagi finished brushing her hair and flopped down on the heart-shaped bed. She closed her eyes and thought of the first time, two years ago, when she had first been brought to this bleak, dark moon, called Nemesis.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts stood paralyzed as Prince Demando made his way over to Sailor Moon. He grabbed her and the two of them disappeared.  
  
He reappeared back in the Black Moon Kingdom Castle, on Nemesis, holding the lifeless body of Sailor Moon in his arms. He walked into an all white room and slowly laid her down on the large bed. He snapped his fingers and her sailor fuku disappeared and was replaced with her white Neo Queen Serenity gown. He sighed, admiring her beauty, and left the room to go deliver orders for the death of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Usagi awakened and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked aloud.  
  
"On Nemesis," came a blunt reply from the shadows. A confused look came on the young princess's face. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Prince Demando, your future husband, my queen."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I miss Mamoru," she said to herself, and then quickly clapped her hand over her mouth as a servant walked by her bedroom door, which Demando had left open. She had almost forgotten that if any of the names from her past life were mentioned, by anyone, they would be killed. "Except for me," she said aloud. "There's always some special punishment for me." She thought of the first night that she had spoken her thoughts aloud to Demando.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Usagi, dressed in a pale pink spaghetti strap gown with matching shoes and bows for her buns slowly walked into the dining room, and to her first meal alone with Demando. She shivered thinking about being alone in a room with him and shivered to think what he might do. She curtsied and sat down across from him. He nodded and they began to eat.  
  
Usagi stared at a painting behind Demando. He smiled to himself, thinking that she was admiring him. She began to doze off over her dinner and mumbled, "Mamoru…" Demando sprung up from where he had been sitting, knocking his plate to the floor and sending his wine goblet flying into the wall and hitting it with a crash. Usagi snapped awake, and realizing what she had said ran for the door, but it was locked. Demando teleported in front of her, held her wrists together with one hand, and with his free hand, snapped his fingers. Usagi was bound to the very chair she had been sitting in.  
  
"If you ever, EVER, say that name in my presence again, I'll…" His right hand raised up to slap her. Usagi shrank down in her chair. Demando's eyes softened and he leaned in towards her. She tried to pull her hands in front of her, realized that they were bound behind her, and started turning her head from side to side, hoping with all her heart that he wouldn't kiss her.  
  
His hands came up and held tight to Usagi's rosy cheeks, and he leaned in even closer. Tears began to run down her face, but Diamond seemed totally unaware of their presence as he passionately kissed her.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
He had never gone through with that threat, but then again, she had never mentioned her everlasting love for Mamoru in his presence. Only in her dreams, and whispering his name at night to herself were the only times that she had said his name aloud, although she thought of him day after day.  
  
Usagi rolled over and looked at the bunny clock sitting on the glass nightstand. "5:30," she said. "I'd better get ready, if I'd like to stay on his good side, if he has one."  
  
She got up just as a servant knocked on the door.  
  
"Miss," the young girl said, "I'd like to start your bath for you, if that is okay with her highness."  
  
"It's fine," replied Usagi, as she went to her closet to pick out a dress for that night.  
  
Ten minutes later, Usagi was settling into a nice hot bath. She sighed and leaned back, enjoying the warm steam enveloping her. She grabbed her favorite loofa and lathered it up with soap. Her arm reached over her shoulder and she started to wash her back. From outside the bathroom, she heard her bedroom door open. "Hello?" she called. No answer came in response. She quickly finished up in the bath, a little upset that her long, relaxing bath had been interrupted. She threw on her long, pink bathrobe with the little crescent moons on it over her dripping wet body and cautiously opened the door and peeked out. She saw Demando sitting on her bed, cross-legged, staring at her.  
  
Usagi let out a shriek of terror. "What are you doing here??" she screamed.  
  
"I believe that I live here, my dear," he replied, smirking.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Usagi, who was beginning to regain her composure.  
  
"Your face," he replied sarcastically.  
  
She made a face and calmly walked to the bed and picked up her choice outfit for the night; an ankle-length periwinkle dress that sat on the edge of her shoulders with golden trimmings and the matching tiara. Demando nodded at her choice, and Usagi returned to the bathroom, this time, locking the door behind her.  
  
She sighed and hoisted herself up onto the counter and stared in the mirror, thinking. "What does he want?" she thought to herself, "He never comes in, uninvited, without a reason." Then, she heard the door close. She opened the bathroom door again, only to see that Demando was gone. "Hmmm," she thought to herself, "That was strange." She quickly put on her dress and began to fix her hair.  
  
She re-twisted the buns, and this time left a strand on each side of her head down, so it sat on her shoulders, giving her an older look. She added a touch of blush and eye shadow to her face and gently set the tiara on top of her head, between her odangoes. She made her way out into her bedroom, allowing the steam from her hot bath to leave the room and went to her vanity and picked up a pair of golden crescent moon earrings. "I'm taking a risk by wearing these, but they are the only pair of earrings that match my outfit," she mumbled to herself.  
  
She took a last look in the mirror before opening her bedroom door. "Well, here goes nothing," she thought. "I just hope he's in a good mood tonight," she thought, remembering two nights ago, when he had threatened her. She adjusted her tiara and stepped out of her room and began to walk towards the dining hall, towards Demando, and his evil plan. 


	2. Mamoru and Setsuna?!

Hi Everyone! I am so excited!! This is my first Usagi/Demando fic. I am so glad that you like it! I think that I made a real cliffhanger ending here, even if it is a bit shorter. I want to post more, and this is all that I got written in an hour, since I have something to do tonight. This part is told on Earth, at the same time that Usagi's part was told, only from the scouts perspective.  
  
I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter. So here it is!!  
  
Without the wonderful work of Naoko Takeuchi, I wouldn't be able to write the fanfiction that I love to write! I don't own Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, ANYBODY! Enjoy my fic, and I'll try and post soon!  
  
  
  
Rei sighed as she sat on the temple steps at a Sailor Senshi meeting. "  
  
"I never thought that I'd be saying this, but I miss Usagi," she said.  
  
"Really Rei? Or are you just saying that?" asked Haruka.  
  
"I mean it," replied Rei. " I just wish that we could have done something after we lost her."  
  
"Yeah," replied Minako.  
  
"And all our tries failed," added Ami.  
  
"But the only problem with trying again now is that we our henshin pens in the process," said Michiru.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to Demando, of course," added an angry Haruka.  
  
"Hey, where is Setsuna and Mamoru?" asked Ami.  
  
"Out somewhere, I think," answered Minako.  
  
"I saw them in the park on my way over together," said Makoto.  
  
"Then why didn't you say so before?" asked Chibiusa.  
  
"Because I…well…I just feel uncomfortable talking about the two of them together."  
  
"I agree," added Hotaru. "I mean, I thought that Usagi and Mamoru were going to be together forever."  
  
"Makes it kind of hard, though when she's on Nemesis and he's here," pointed out Michiru.  
  
"Good point," added Haruka, agreeing.  
  
"It just seems weird, though that Mamoru didn't even bother to try and help us two years ago when we were able to transform and tried to save Usagi," Makoto said.  
  
"Neither did Setsuna," said Rei.  
  
"Well, it's up to them now to save Usagi," said Ami. "I mean, we can't transform and there's no way that we'd be a problem to Demando now."  
  
"Yeah, but…um…well," Chibiusa started to say.  
  
"What?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Well, Mamoru had invited me over to his apartment to talk to me and so we could eat dinner about two weeks after Demando took Usagi. I guess that he just missed her and wanted some company or someone to talk to, so I went over. When I got there, I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I knocked again, and Mamoru answered. I went in and saw Setsuna, sitting on his couch. It looked like I had interrupted something, and I immediately felt uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. Mamoru asked me if I minded if Setsuna ate with us, and I just shook my head, no. We ate, with him and Setsuna talking a lot, and leaving me out. I felt like I didn't even know her anymore and that she was a totally different person than she was when I was growing up in Crystal Tokyo. Then, at about 8:00, she said she had to go. I said that I did to, because I wanted to talk to her. She and I thanked Mamoru and she KISSED him goodbye—"  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?!" asked everyone, staring incredulously.  
  
"She kissed him. Not on the cheek, but on the LIPS!" Chibiusa and Hotaru both made a face.  
  
As if right on cue, Setsuna and Mamoru came strolling up the cement steps to the temple.  
  
"Hey guys!" called Mamoru. Setsuna was on his arm.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Just found out about a senshi meeting that you conveniently forgot to invite us to, being the only senshi here who are smart enough to hang onto our henshin pens," Setsuna said sarcastically, flaunting the fact that Demando had the other henshin pens.  
  
"Oh yeah, right," said Rei, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh. Well, we just figured that you wouldn't care that we were holding a meeting to try and figure out a plan to rescue Usagi, since you didn't support our previous efforts or bother to show up and help," said Makoto.  
  
"Yeah. You also didn't help us with our first big attack," added Minako. "Plus, you've ignored us for the last two years."  
  
Setsuna raised her right hand and tucked her long hair behind her ear, flashing a golden ring with a diamond on it.  
  
"What's that?" asked Hotaru, innocently.  
  
"Oh, this?" asked Setsuna, twisting the ring around her finger.  
  
"Yeah," replied Hotaru.  
  
"Didn't Mamo-Chan tell you?" asked Setsuna, grinning.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Mitchiru.  
  
"That we're engaged to be married in June." 


	3. Demando's Plot

Wow! I'm so glad that everyone likes it! * Blushes bright red * I hope that you like this next chapter, so here it goes!!  
  
  
  
Usagi walked down the stairs and turned right, acknowledging the servants curtsying and bowing to her with a slight nod of her head. She reached the door to the dining room and slowly turned the knob.  
  
(* Authors Input: Usually I don't like interrupting stories, but in this chapter, I must. Dare I go on? Well, since everyone seems to like it when I go on, I'll continue *)  
  
There sat Demando, one leg crossed over the other, holding a wine goblet.  
  
"Good evening my dear," he said and smiled at her. Usagi swept gracefully into a little curtsy in response. He nodded at her, and she walked over and sat down across from him.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders, her eyes staring at her lap. Demando pushed back away from the table, stood up and walked over to Usagi. "You'll answer me when I talk to you, got it?" he yelled at her.  
  
Usagi nodded again.  
  
"What do I have to do to make you talk?" he snapped at her. She shrugged again. "What are these?" he asked, fingering Usagi's earrings.  
  
"My earrings," she whispered, really not wanting to talk to Demando.  
  
"Where did you get them?" he asked, his lips curling into an evil smile.  
  
"From you," she answered. His face contorted with fury, he had not been expecting this answer. "Oh well," he thought. "I can just launch into phase one of the attack plan early."  
  
"No, I never gave these to you. You must be confusing me with your beloved Mamo-chan," he smirked, trying to get her to lose her temper with him.  
  
Usagi thought about it. "Yes, Mamoru did give these to me, but what does Demando want with him?"  
  
"No, you gave them to me," she said, a little louder this time.  
  
"Well, I know that I didn't. But you just might like to see what Mamoru is up to now. Wouldn't you like that?" he asked, taunting her.  
  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders, effortlessly.  
  
Demando's Third Eye appeared, and he began to hypnotize Usagi into a trance.  
  
Usagi saw Mamoru, and the rest of the other Sailor Senshi, at a scout meeting. Setsuna was waving something on her hand. The picture zoomed in, and Usagi saw that there was a ring on her finger and heard, "Didn't Mamo- chan tell you? We're engaged to be married in June." Then the picture cut out.  
  
Usagi shrank back down in her chair.  
  
"See?" came Demando's taunting voice. "He left you soon after you came with me."  
  
"No," she whispered. "He'd never do it. I…I need to go to my room. To think about this."  
  
"You're excused."  
  
Usagi left the room, suddenly not hungry anymore and made her way to Demando's study. She sank down on one of the plush red couches. She stared at the glass case in front of her. It contained all of the senshi's henshin pens, all except for Pluto. She gazed at the lump of glass sitting among all of the pens. "The Imperium Silver Crystal," she thought.  
  
She knew that Demando knew how to get what he wanted. All he needed was the scout's henshin pens, the Imperium Crystal, both present and future, and…the worst thing of all… Usagi's unwavering love for him. 


	4. Mamoru's Reasoning For Not Rescuing Usag...

Thanks to Lady Diamond for pointing out my mistakes. I have fixed Demando's name in the next two chapters, and am working on it in the previous three. Michiru's name is also right, now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I apologize to Naoko Takeuchi for the misspelling of Michiru's name and forgetting the Japanese version of Diamond's name. (I live in the US) I had one of my many blonde moments (  
  
Mamoru sat on the couch in his apartment, staring blankly at the TV. Someone knocked on the door, but he ignored it. The knock came again. He stood up and trudged to the door. It was Ami.  
  
"Hello, Mamoru," she said. "May I come in? I have to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, I guess," he mumbled, and backed away to let her in.  
  
"Mamoru, I've known you ever since I moved here, three years ago. You've always been kind and sweet to all of us. I don't see why you are dumping Usagi out of the blue."  
  
"You would, if you had seen what I saw."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'd really rather not talk about it."  
  
"Mamo-kun, if you don't tell someone why you don't care about Usagi anymore, then we'll never know why you suddenly hate her."  
  
"I don't hate her."  
  
"You know, Rei is convinced that you just dumped Usagi and got engaged to Setsuna because she was conveniently there."  
  
"So? I don't care about what Rei thinks."  
  
"She's become the leader of the senshi, since Usagi's been gone."  
  
"Yeah, the one senshi left."  
  
"All I want to know is why you and Setsuna don't want anything to do with us."  
  
"You're not leaving until I tell you, right?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Nope," grinned Ami.  
  
"Okay," he took a deep breath. "Here goes. About two days after we lost Usagi, I became Tuxedo Kamen and went to save her. I got to Demando's palace and found a window that looked into her room. I stood there in the shadows for about ten minutes, watching her sleep. I thought about breaking the window, and going in and getting her, but I decided to watch instead. Then Demando came in, as soon as Usagi woke up. He said something to her, and he kissed her. She didn't even try to break away"—  
  
"How do you know? You don't even know if she wasn't able to, or didn't have enough strength," interrupted Ami.  
  
"If you want me to finish, just listen, okay?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"She didn't even try to break away from him, and after, she wasn't even crying or anything. I went back a week later. She looked happy, sitting there, brushing out her hair and then he came in and kissed her and buried his face in her hair. I just assumed that she didn't care about me and cared more about Demando, so I left, and never looked back. A week later, Setsuna confronted me and told me that she had been in love with me for years. She said that the only reason that she hadn't told me before was for Chibiusa's and Usagi's benefit. I discovered her love for me, and accepted her. I love her, Ami."  
  
"So you're just going to throw Usagi out the window then?"  
  
"No. I told you. I saw Demando kiss her—"  
  
"So what? She could just be putting up with it so that he doesn't kill you. Don't you get it? She'd never abandon you, if not for her own sake, then for Chibiusa's sake."  
  
"I never thought of it that way before. I guess that I was just so mad at Demando for taking her, and the fact that I couldn't do anything to save her that I was willing to take in any girl and ask her to be my girlfriend. But I do love Setsuna," his voice trailed off.  
  
"I know. But do you still have the same feelings for Usagi?"  
  
"I haven't seen her in so long, that I don't know anymore."  
  
"You might want to talk to Minako about this. She's good at analyzing love situations like this."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will. But what am I going to do about Setsuna?"  
  
"That's up to you, it's your decision whether or not to break the engagement with her, or to keep it. But regardless of an engagement with her, she's the only remaining Sailor Senshi. None of us can do anything, except for you."  
  
"Yeah. Do you know why Demando wanted the pens so much?"  
  
"Yes. But Luna and Artemis asked me to keep it quiet."  
  
"Oh. Ami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for coming over. I've just had all these feeling welled up inside for two years, and I needed to get it out."  
  
"No problem. I have to go meet the girls. They want to go shopping, and I decided to go along."  
  
"Okay. Can you let yourself out?"  
  
"Yes." Ami stood up and walked to the door. "Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"In your decision, just remember Chibiusa and Usagi, and their feelings. Chibiusa gets pretty hurt when she sees you kiss Setsuna."  
  
"I can understand. Her childhood friend, kissing her father makes for some bad dreams."  
  
"Yeah," Ami replied and opened the door and left.  
  
Mamoru sat back on the couch and stared at the TV for a little longer. "You know," he thought to himself. "I really don't have feelings for Usagi any more. I haven't seen her for two years, she's a wimpy fighter and I always have to save her, and she cries all the time. Plus, I get teased for having a girlfriend who's a baby and also got kidnapped."  
  
The door opened, and a wet Setsuna stepped into Mamoru's apartment. "Morning, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Morning, Setsuna."  
  
"I saw Ami on her way out. She said that she had just been up to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah. Looks like it's raining outside," he said, trying to hold back a smile at Setsuna's wet and bedraggled appearance.  
  
"Hey, watch it. Even my umbrella didn't keep me dry." Setsuna popped open her umbrella, revealing how bent and broken it was. She walked over to Mamoru and sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Hey, don't get my couch wet!"  
  
"Fine then," Setsuna moved to the floor.  
  
"Want something to eat?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mamoru got up to make sandwiches for the both of them. As soon as Mamoru started to put the turkey and cheese on the sandwiches, Setsuna came in and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.  
  
Mamoru disentangled himself from her and got out two plates, ignoring her.  
  
"Why are you ignoring me? What's wrong? It's not something that little brat Ami said to you is it?" she questioned.  
  
"No. It's not. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Chibiusa. Maybe it's not good for us to be together. I mean, after all, you're her best friend from the future, and I'm her future father. That's got to make her uncomfortable, not to mention the rest of the senshi."  
  
"What gave you the impression that they were uncomfortable with us being together. You heard them all congratulate us on our engagement."  
  
"Yes, but maybe they were just being nice. Setsuna, tell me something. How come you always get mad when I bring up Usagi?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, you know that I miss Serenity-sama as much as anyone. It just hurts to talk about her."  
  
"Then why didn't you help them try to save her, if you miss her so much? Plus, you're the only senshi left that can transform. They need you more than ever."  
  
"Yes, but I am still mad at Usagi for the way she treated Chibiusa when she first came her."  
  
"Setsuna, you're right, she didn't treat Chibiusa nicely. But I also didn't treat Usagi the right way, and she was mad at me when Demando captured her. I still feel bad for that."  
  
Setsuna, sensing that this conversation was not heading in the right direction, as Mamoru was now defending the little snot-nosed meatball-head said, "Mamoru, I hate to cut off our wonderful conversation, but I have a job interview in an hour and I have to go. I'll just use your bathroom before I leave and then I'll be on my way."  
  
"That's fine," muttered Mamoru.  
  
Setsuna tossed her coat on Mamoru's couch and went into the bathroom. Mamoru went over to it and started reaching into all the pockets until he found what he wanted. "Yes," he thought. "Her henshin pen." Mamoru hastily stuffed it in his pocket and kissed Setsuna on the cheek as she grabbed her coat and prepared to leave.  
  
"Goodbye, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Bye, Setsuna."  
  
She walked out the door and into the elevator.  
  
Mamoru pulled out the henshin pen. "I probably shouldn't have done this, but I can't let her sit around with this while the others try to do something in their human forms," he said to himself. "Chibiusa will understand that I don't have the same feelings for Usagi anymore, and that these things happen. I can marry Setsuna, and live a happy and full life, without the hassles of ruling a kingdom."  
  
Mamoru sat down on the couch and fell asleep in front of the TV, not thinking once again about Usagi. 


	5. A Senshi Meeting, with Two Special Guest...

Hi everyone! Here's chapter five! I'm so glad you like it so far. And after reading this, don't jump to the conclusion "Oh Usagi's going to go to Diamond!" or "Oh My Gosh! She's dumping Mamoru?" (Which wouldn't be too bad of an idea now, would it?) Just wait. I think that you know me pretty well by the fifth chapter that I tend to switch things, so enjoy!  
  
Usagi had fallen asleep on the couch in Demando's study. She woke up about an hour later, opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Demando sitting next to her, stroking her hair and face and kissing her neck.  
  
"Mmm," she mumbled, still groggy from her sleep.  
  
"A strange place to fall asleep, my dear," he said to her. Ignoring the fact that Usagi had sat up, he continued to stroke her hair. He pressed her body to his side, and she laid her head against his shoulder. Demando smiled a secret smile, happy that she was actually responding positively to his touch.  
  
Usagi looked up, her blue eyes staring at him. "Demando?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you showed me that picture of…of…" Usagi's voice trailed off, refusing to speak Mamoru's name, for fear that Demando would get angry.  
  
"Mamoru and Setsuna?"  
  
"Yes. Did that actually happen, or were you lying to me?" asked Usagi, although as soon as she had asked the question, she blushed, feeling stupid.  
  
"Do you really want to know? Or are you happier not knowing?"  
  
"I'd actually like to know," admitted Usagi. "I mean, I want to know if Mamoru actually abandoned me."  
  
"Well," Demando hesitated, "All right." He snapped his fingers and they both reappeared at a Sailor Senshi meeting.  
  
"So, what can we do?" asked Rei.  
  
"Not much, obviously," replied Ami. "I mean, Demando has both Usagi and our henshin pens, and if he uses both in the right way, we could all be killed."  
  
"Yeah, but he wouldn't use Usagi against us, would he?" asked Chibiusa.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure, Chibiusa," replied Hotaru.  
  
"Yeah. And Mamoru isn't being a help either," added Ami.  
  
"Did you ever talk to him, Ami?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Sadly, yes. He said that after seeing Diamond kiss her, and that she didn't do anything to resist him, he was hurt, and Setsuna was able to make him feel better."  
  
Usagi gasped at what Ami had said. "Mamo-chan, and Setsuna, engaged? Is it true?" she asked aloud. Demando reached over and put a comforting arm around her. "We're invisible," he said into her ear. "They can't see nor hear us."  
  
"Oh," she replied.  
  
Mamoru and Setsuna walked up the cement steps to the temple, hand in hand. Usagi's eyes darted to the ring on Setsuna's finger and she fainted in Demando's arms.  
  
Even though she couldn't see them, Setsuna felt the presence of two additional people. One filled with dark energy, the other pure and good. She assumed they were Demando and Usagi. "Good," she thought to herself. "I'm glad that Usagi can finally figure out the wonderful truth. The fact that neither Mamoru nor I care about her any longer.  
  
Demando looked down and found Usagi, limp in his arms. He teleported back to his palace on Nemesis, walked into Usagi's room, still carrying her in his arms and gently laid her down on her bed. He sat next to her for a while, just admiring her beauty and the fact that she was his, his to love and to do with what he wanted. He thought about going to Earth while she slept to find Mamoru and kill him. He was the only obstacle still standing in his way. He seriously considered that for a moment, but then a voice opened in the back of his head.  
  
"Why throw away the trust from her that you've worked to gain for years? She's finally responding to you, and soon you can control the world, with her as your queen. If you kill her once-future husband, then you'll have lost all that you have worked for," it said.  
  
Demando stood up, admired her one more time, and left the room.  
  
He returned, two hours later to see that his beloved had not woken up. He felt her forehead and found that it was warm. "I hope that she's not coming down with something," he thought. He wet a cloth with cool water and laid it gently on her forehead. After about five minutes, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Diamond.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, dazed.  
  
"In your bedroom," he answered.  
  
"Did I really see Setsuna with an engagement ring?" she asked, hoping that he would say no.  
  
"Well…um…uh…"  
  
"Yes or no?" she persisted.  
  
"…Yes," he finally answered.  
  
Usagi had started to sit up, but when she heard his reply, she sank back into the pillows.  
  
"Want me to leave you alone?" he asked, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"If you want," she responded dully.  
  
"I'll be back. Do you want dinner in your room tonight?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," she mumbled and closed her eyes. Diamond slowly started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Usagi?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you need anything, just yell, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
  
  
AN- Awww. How sweet. Usagi is finally beginning to open up to Demando. Thanks a ton to Lady Diamond for telling me: A. the right spelling of Michiru's name, and B. that I had forgotten to use the right name for Demando (Diamond). Thanks so much for reading, and stay tuned for chapter six, where the following questions will be answered:  
  
Does Usagi really have feelings for Demando.  
  
Is she going to turn evil to seek revenge on Mamoru and Setsuna?  
  
Will Setsuna change her mind about her feelings for Usagi?  
  
  
  
All of these questions will be answered next!! 


	6. The Senshi's revenge

Okay everyone! Listen up! This is Monday's portion of Demando's Fury. I just decided to put it up early. Either don't expect any update tomorrow, or expect (maybe) a very small one. Happy reading!  
  
For this next part of the story, I've decided to go through each of the Senshi, and tell a part of Usagi's capture from their perspective. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chibiusa lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe that Mamoru is going to marry Setsuna," she thought. "Pluto was my friend, my best friend. Why would she take my daddy away from me?" She heard a knock on her door and rose to answer it. It was Shingo.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Mom sent me up to find out if you wanted any lemon pie. It's fresh," he said.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right down."  
  
"Okay, Chibiusa," he started to walk away. "And I almost forgot, Mom wanted to talk to you too."  
  
"Okay," Chibiusa said, wondering what Ikuko could want to talk to her about.  
  
She walked down the stairs and found Ikuko with a piece of pie. "Here Chibiusa," she said, handing the pie to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Did Shingo tell you that I wanted to talk to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, we can sit at the kitchen table and talk."  
  
Chibiusa and Ikuko sat down.  
  
"Chibiusa, you look like you have a lot on your mind."  
  
"Actually, I do.  
  
"I get the feeling that you know something about Usagi's disappearance two years ago."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like where she is."  
  
"No, I don't. Honestly," Chibiusa felt bad lying to Ikuko.  
  
"Chibiusa, I know that you know where she is. It hurts me to not know if she's okay, if she's dead or alive. You don't have to tell me, but I just want to know where she is."  
  
"Okay," sighed Chibiusa. "Here goes. I do know where she is," she started. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, or freak out. I'll tell you what I know," she said.  
  
Shingo stood hidden behind the door. "This'll be good. I'll know where Usagi is, and then I can tell Dad, and he'll go and get her. She'll be grounded until the end of time!" he laughed.  
  
"Okay. Usagi was kidnapped two years ago when we visited the future. In order for you to understand all of this, you have to understand that Usagi is…"  
  
"Is who?" interrupted Ikuko.  
  
"Usagi is Sailor Moon, and I am her future daughter, your granddaughter."  
  
***  
  
Ami sat at her desk, her computer in front of her. "If I could find out where our henshin pens are and find a way to contact Usagi, we could transform and save her," she said aloud. Ami bit into a donut and thought hard. Her computer beeped at her. "Item found," she read. "Cool! But where?" she pressed "okay" on the computer and it started scanning the area. "Out of area," she read again. Ami sighed in frustration. "If I can't find the henshin pens, then we can't save Usagi," she said. "I'd ask Setsuna, but she doesn't care, and neither does Mamoru."  
  
Ami sighed again, and went back to work on a report for medical school.  
  
***  
  
Rei sat up from her nap and yawned. "Maybe it is hopeless," she said. "Maybe we can't find Usagi. If Ami can't find our stupid henshin pens, then I think that I am just going to give up on searching."  
  
A knock came on her door. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Makoto," came the response.  
  
"It's open."  
  
Makoto opened the door. "Hey, Rei," she said.  
  
"You really don't mean what you said about giving up on Usagi if Ami can't trace our henshin pens, do you?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"But what about Chibiusa?"  
  
"I don't know. She's upset by all this, isn't she?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yes. I talked to Hotaru this morning, and she said that Chibiusa isn't acting like herself. She hardly ever talks about anything but wanting to go home and how much she misses Usagi," said Makoto.  
  
Rei and Makoto walked out to the porch of the temple. Footsteps were thundering up the stairs in from of them. It was Minako.  
  
"Rei! Makoto!" she yelled. "I got a letter!" she stopped in front of them, gasping for air. "I ran all the way here," she added.  
  
"Good for you, Minako. You finally got mail. Who's it from, your boyfriend?" asked Rei sarcastically.  
  
"No actually, it's not," replied Minako cheerfully. "It's from Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"It is?" asked Makoto and Rei incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. Here's what it says.  
  
"Dear Minako and fellow Sailor Senshi,  
  
This is to inform you of the changes in the future. King Endymion and I have gotten a divorce. Endymion gets to remain in control of the kingdom, and I am leaving to live with my parents. We wish that Chibiusa could have been here with us to make the decision, but we have decided that Chibiusa will have to choose a parent to live with, full time. She will be able to keep her Senshi powers and will still be a princess, regardless of where she chooses to live. Please have her come home immediately to make this decision. She may return to your time if she wishes. Thank you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Neo Queen Serenity"  
  
"Wow, so Mamoru and Setsuna are rearranging the future?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Looks like it," said Rei.  
  
"Want to get together a Senshi meeting?" asked Minako.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go call everyone," said Rei, and went back inside to do so.  
  
***  
  
Makoto had just gotten back from the senshi meeting and went into her kitchen to cook something. Since Setsuna and Mamoru weren't there, the senshi had decided to try and attack them both for betraying them and Usagi and Chibiusa. Chibiusa had gone home to pack her stuff to go back to future to decide which parent to live with and to decide where to live.  
  
Harkua's idea was to get them when they were in the park together. It was common knowledge that they took a moonlight walk together at 9:30 PM. Tonight, they were going to get them.  
  
Makoto picked up the phone and called the Tsukino house. Shingo picked up. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hi, Shingo. It's Makoto. Is Chibiusa there?"  
  
"Yah, hang on." Makoto heard him call in the background. "Chibiusa, the freak who got kicked out of school for fighting is on the phone!"  
  
"Her name is Makoto!" Chibiusa yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Chibiusa got on the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Chibiusa. I'm glad that I caught you before you left."  
  
"Yeah. I told Ikuko about Usagi being Sailor Moon and who really has her.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
"Don't worry, she won't tell Kenji or Shingo. Makoto, she's been so sad lately, and I just had to tell her that Usagi is okay, or at least as far as we know.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Anyways, the reason that I called was that I wanted to know if you were going to help us with Setsuna and Mamoru."  
  
"Of course! Even though I don't feel right about doing it, it's their fault that my mommy and daddy are getting divorced."  
  
"You're right. So let me figure this out. Diamond has your henshin brooch, but you have the future Silver Crystal?"  
  
"Yeah. The brooch allows me to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon, but the crystal allows me to use my future powers as princess of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Good. Bring the crystal tonight. We'll need it."  
  
"Okay. Was there anything else that you wanted to say?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner and a sleepover."  
  
"Sure! Hang on, Makoto, let me ask Ikuko."  
  
Makoto heard some muffled mumbling in the background, and then Chibiusa got back on the phone.  
  
"Makoto?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ikuko said yes, so I'll be over in a half hour. She's going to drop me off."  
  
"Okay see you then, I'm making your favorite: homemade macaroni and cheese and pudding!"  
  
"Yum! Okay. Bye, Makoto."  
  
"Bye, Chibiusa. Don't forget to bring black clothes."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Makoto went back into the kitchen to start making the macaroni and cheese and pudding.  
  
***  
  
Minako dug through her closet and came up with a tight, black shirt and some black jeans. "Good!" she said, trying on the outfit. "I look good."  
  
She tore her traditional red bow out of her long blonde hair and replaced with a piece of black ribbon. "Minako," she said, admiring herself in the mirror, "You look ready to kick some MAJOR butt!"  
  
She sat down on her bed and thought. "Aha!" she exclaimed. She dug even deeper in the pit that she called a closet and came up this time with a short blue skirt, a white shirt, leaving her stomach open that had a blue collar with a red bow attached to it and red stripes on it, a pair of orange high-heeled sandals, a white choker with a crescent moon on it, a red mask, and a pair of elbow-length gloves with a yellow band on them. She quickly changed into this outfit. "Sailor V is back!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I can fool them for awhile and avoid revealing that I don't have my powers." Minako smiled, thinking about the surprised looks that would be on Setsuna's and Mamoru's faces when the senshi showed up in the park.  
  
***  
  
Haruka sat down on the bed next to Michiru. "Are you nervous about tonight? I mean, Setsuna's been our friend for a long time."  
  
"Kind of, but I don't feel guilty," replied Michiru. "She has no idea how much she's hurt Usagi, not to mention Chibiusa."  
  
"I agree, but that just doesn't seem to be Setsuna."  
  
"It could be all the time she's spent alone. She probably thinks that she's finally found her soulmate."  
  
"Yeah, but remember, Michiru, the past. They were together for a while during the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"So? What happened then doesn't have to happen again now."  
  
"You're right. And that's probably Mamoru's reasoning for not loving Usagi now. That he doesn't have to go by what happened in the past or what will happen in the future. That's why he doesn't care that Usagi has been gone for two years."  
  
"Let's not talk about this anymore. We need to get ready for battle."  
  
***  
  
Setsuna sat gazing out the window of her apartment. She thought about Usagi and how she had stolen Mamoru from her in the past.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at the Gate of Time, watching the tall, muscular figure approach her.  
  
"Endymion," she whispered. He came up to her and kissed her.  
  
"Hello there, dearest. How have you been holding up?"  
  
"Fine, I guess," she replied.  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
"Yes, Endymion?"  
  
"I think that…we shouldn't be together anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Setsuna, I care about you, just not in the way I used to. My parents disapprove of us being together because you're destined to be the keeper of time and live a solitary life forever, and I'm the Prince of Earth."  
  
"It's that Princess Serenity brat, isn't it? You were finally pressured into dating her."  
  
"No, Setsuna, it's not…"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
Sailor Pluto aimed her attack and hit Prince Endymion, knocking him to the floor. "Setsuna…I'm sorry," he said, before blacking out.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Setsuna felt a jolt of rage shoot through her, remembering that day. Suddenly, a flash shot through her mind, startling her. "What?" she asked aloud. It was 9:30 PM, about time to take her walk with Mamoru through the park. Something told her to bring her henshin pen, but she couldn't find it. "Hmm, that's weird," she thought. She dialed Mamoru's number. "Mamo- chan?" she asked when he answered.  
  
"Yes, Setsuna?"  
  
"We're still going to the park tonight, right?" she asked.  
  
"I'm leaving now."  
  
"Okay. Have you seen my henshin pen? It's not in my coat where I left it."  
  
"Yeah, I have it here. Chibiusa was here earlier, and I found it after she left. It was on my kitchen table."  
  
"She was over here earlier, asking me questions. You don't think she could have taken it, do you?"  
  
"She probably did to get back at us."  
  
"Yeah, but we're smarter than any eleven-year-old."  
  
"You're right, dearest. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."  
  
"All right. Bye, Mamoru."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Setsuna thought of Chibiusa. "That little brat," she thought. "Running off with my henshin pen. I'll make sure she pays." She grabbed her coat and left for the park.  
  
***  
  
"Nine-thirty," whispered Ami.  
  
"Ready?" asked Rei.  
  
"You bet!" exclaimed Minako, all decked out in her Sailor V suit. "Now remember, guys, I'll be hiding in that tree over there," she pointed to the old oak tree near where the senshi were hiding. "If worse comes to worse, Sailor V will show up and help. Don't mention the fact that I don't have any powers, got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded in response.  
  
"Nine-forty," said Makoto, checking her watch.  
  
"Here they come!" whispered Chibiusa, running back from her watch post.  
  
"All right everyone," ordered Haruka. "We know that they stop at the bench in front of us each night. As soon as they sit down, we'll attack. Rei, get your charms ready!"  
  
"Got it, Haruka," Rei said back.  
  
"Makoto, do you have your saw?"  
  
"Yeah, Haruka."  
  
"What's the saw for?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Makoto is going to saw one of the bench legs off so that they both go falling to the ground, off the bench. Then we get them!" said Minako.  
  
"Okay. Here they come! Let's go!" said Chibusa again, hiding behind a bush. Everyone else hid nearby.  
  
Mamoru and Setsuna came walking through the park. "Thank you so much for giving me back my henshin pen," said Setsuna.  
  
"You're welcome. It's not your fault that Chibiusa stole it from you."  
  
Chibiusa almost yelled something, but Hotaru covered her mouth. "Shh," she whispered. "You'll blow our cover."  
  
"Right," whispered Chibiusa back.  
  
Mamoru and Setsuna sat down on the bench. Haruka signaled to Makoto to cut the leg of the bench. Makoto army-crawled up to the bench, unnoticed, and started to saw the leg in half.  
  
Setsuna leaned over, and began to kiss Mamoru passionately, both not noticing the sawing sound.  
  
The leg almost sawed in half, Makoto took one last hack at the leg, and it broke in half with a loud "SNAP!" Makoto quickly army-crawled back into the bush, as Setsuna and Mamoru slid down the bench and into the dirt.  
  
"What happened?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"I have no idea," replied Mamoru.  
  
Setsuna inspected the leg of the bench. "This was no accident," she announced. "This was intentional." She stopped and looked around. "Mamo- chan," she said, "Get going. We have some uninvited guests watching us."  
  
"Wha-huh?" asked Mamoru, confused.  
  
"Get going," repeated Setsuna through her teeth. "Now!"  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" she yelled.  
  
"Uh oh," muttered Ami. "She knows we're here—"  
  
"And she's gonna attack…"finished Rei.  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah, Yeah, I know, I lied. I only answered one question. I had to get out my senshi POV first, before I could continue with the Demando/Usagi story. The senshi actually play a big part in the whole scheme of things, and they do have feelings too. I will try and put out at least one chapter out per day, if not (possibly) more. Hope you liked it! 


	7. The Senshi's revenge, part II

Hi Everyone! I know that I caused a lot of unwanted questions with my last chapter, so in here, hopefully *grins* you will find out the answers. Happy reading, and EXPECT *grins evilly this time* a cliffhanger ending! By the way, please don't flame me for using the wrong attack names. If I do, let me know, and I'll change it. I'm not as familar with the Japanese attacks as the dubbed US attacks.  
  
"Chibiusa!" whispered Haruka. "Get ready!"  
  
"Ready," whispered Chibiusa. She pulled out her crystal and began to focus her energy into it.  
  
"All right, I know that you're here," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
Makoto pulled out the boomerang that she had brought and prepared to throw it. "Now would have been a great time to have Usagi here," she said to Ami.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," said Ami.  
  
Makoto pulled back her arm, and aimed the boomerang right at Setsuna. Setsuna's back was to Makoto and Ami, and she was focused on finding the scouts in front of her.  
  
"Dead Scream," whispered Sailor Pluto, aiming for the bush in front of her. The attack hurtled towards the bush, and knocked Rei, Hotaru, and Haruka back into the open.  
  
"So, you were spying on us, right?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"No, actually, I think that the right phrase is, "You were getting ready to take revenge for what Mamoru and I did to Usagi, Chibiusa, and our future," said Rei sarcastically.  
  
Makoto released the boomerang. It went directly forward, and hit Sailor Pluto in the back, making her fall to her knees.  
  
Michiru sat, hidden with Chibiusa. "Chibiusa," she said. "I've got an idea. I just realized that Haruka and I could probably use our talisman against her," she said exitedly.  
  
"Good idea. I'm going to wait until we wear both her and Mamoru down to use the crystal against them."  
  
Michiru got up and stood behind Haruka. "Aqua Mirror Reflector," she yelled, aiming her attack at Pluto.  
  
The blue rush of water went for Sailor Pluto and hit her, just as she was getting up.  
  
"The talisman work when we aren't transformed too?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Yes! I figured it out."  
  
"Cool," Haruka whipped out her sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" she yelled.  
  
Sailor Pluto jumped up into a tree, narrowly avoiding Haruka's attack.  
  
"Watch out!" yelled Ami, as the attack was coming at them.  
  
Ami and Makoto rolled out of the way, just in time.  
  
"Dead Scream!" yelled Pluto, aiming her attack at all of them. The attack knocked Ami, Hotaru, and Rei out, sent Michiru and Haruka's talisman flying into another bush, and threw Makoto back.  
  
"Now we're just missing two more," said Pluto to herself. "Chibiusa and Minako."  
  
She jumped down from the tree and headed right to where Chibiusa was hiding. Makoto ran up behind her and tackled her, but Pluto hit her with her staff. Haruka came and started to punch Pluto.  
  
"Dead Scream," whispered Pluto. The attack sent Haruka flying backwards, finally hitting a tree, and taking Michiru with her. Pluto kept walking towards the bush where Chibiusa hid, but then she heard a voice.  
  
"Hey! Freakshow! Hold it right there!"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and in the name of the Moon, I'm going to kick your butt!"  
  
Ami had recovered and whispered to Rei,"I guess that Minako had a little extra time on her hands in that tree."  
  
"Yeah, now she's become Usagi."  
  
Minako jumped down from the tree, aiming a kick at Pluto.  
  
"Nice going, Minako," said Chibiusa to herself. She stood up and turned into Princess Serenity. "Moon Crystal Power!" she yelled. She focused all her power at Pluto, knocking her out, but then a rose hit her, and cut off her power supply.  
  
"Catch her before she falls!" yelled Michiru.  
  
Ami ran to catch Chibiusa, and made it.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Rei.  
  
"Who do you think?" asked the caped man.  
  
"You know what, Tuxedo Kamen?" asked Rei.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"I remember when you used to use your powers for good, not to save your current girlfriend."  
  
"Well, it's either that, or turn you over to the police for spying and then attacking us."  
  
"This is a matter between us and Setsuna. Stay out of it!"  
  
"Rei!" called Ami. "Chibiusa's alive. She'll live."  
  
"Good. Let's get her out of here."  
  
"Okay. I'll take her back to Makoto's, since she's sleeping over there."  
  
The other senshi started to come around. They mumbled, "Is Setsuna gone? Is Chibiusa all right?" Then they got up.  
  
"Come on, guys. Let's go to my place," invited Makoto. "We can have hot chocolate and marshmallows."  
  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed, and they left Tuxedo Kamen and Pluto to go to Makoto's apartment. 


	8. Usagi's Feelings: Revealed!

Demando sat in the throne room, watching the senshi fight. "So," he thought to himself, "the senshi are fighting among themselves. This would be the perfect time to eliminate them." He took another sip of his wine, and thought some more.  
  
***  
  
Usagi woke up from her fainted sleep and stared at the ceiling, thinking. "I can't believe that Mamoru is just dumping me and ruining everything that we had. I thought we were happy together."  
  
A little voice opened in her head, " Go to the person who ACTUALLY loves you, not Mamoru. He dumped you for Setsuna, and did that years ago as well. The fact that you have been friends for years doesn't matter to him anymore."  
  
"Demando? You're saying that I love Demando? Sure, he's a great guy, but…"  
  
"But what? You know that you love him that your love for him has been growing in the last few years. Believe me, you'll be better off with someone who cares about your feelings and returns them, instead of some chump who ignores them and tosses them away for another girl."  
  
While Usagi was having this mental battle with herself, she noticed Saffir standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"To talk to you," he said. "Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Usagi kicked off the pink flowered comforter and sat, cross-legged on the bed. Saffir sat down on the end of the bed.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.  
  
"My brother," he answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Usagi, you do know that he's head over heels in love with you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of," she said irritably.  
  
"You do know that Mamoru is engaged to Setsuna, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I just can't get over it. I mean, I thought that we were supposed to be together forever. Now the future is totally ruined. I can't believe that Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion are just getting a divorce. Why wouldn't it be ruined?"  
  
"Because Demando meddled with the future. You do know that there is a time/space portal here, right?"  
  
"No. I didn't."  
  
"It can change time, reverse time, anything. Demando changed time so that your future just changed a bit and wasn't ruined because of Mamoru and Setsuna. He knows how much that you value your friends, and Chibiusa, and how you're able to overlook the nastiness of one person and see the good inside. That's another reason why Demando loves you, because of your big heart."  
  
"You know, Saffir, I haven't wanted to admit this to anyone, not even myself, for my future and Chibiusa's sake, but over the last two years, spending all this time with Demando and all, I kind of…well…"  
  
"Have some sort of feelings for him?"  
  
"Yes. But don't tell anyone! Got it? I'd…well… like to tell him myself. I think that he'd feel better hearing it from me." Usagi blushed and looked down.  
  
Saffir looked over at the clock next to Usagi. "Five-thirty," he said. "You'd better start getting ready for dinner, otherwise, Demando would have a fit. He's got something special planned for tonight—Darn it! I wasn't supposed to tell you that. It's a surprise. Don't mention that I said anything, okay?"  
  
"Sure, anytime."  
  
"And Usagi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you have anything that…you know…ever need to talk about, you can talk to me, okay?" Now it was Saffir blushing.  
  
He left the room and stood outside in the hallway. Usagi got up and gently closed the door behind him.  
  
Saffir muttered to himself, "Nice going, bro, now you've got a crush on her too. She can't have you both, and she and Demando deserve each other."  
  
Usagi went to her closet and looked for an outfit. "I want something that looks nice, but not too dressed up…"she thought to herself.  
  
Finally, she decided on a pale lavender ankle-length dress with puffy sleeves. The whole dress kind of resembled her Moon Kingdom dress. Usagi went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and put it on. It had silver trimmings, so Usagi found a silver necklace that Demando had given her a few months ago and the matching earrings and put them on. She didn't bother with a tiara, just re-twisted her buns and left out the two strands on the end. "It's either now or never," she thought. "If I don't tell him, suddenly Mamoru will come back and act like the whole thing with Setsuna never happened. If I do, then I actually have a chance at true love and someone who cares about me the way I care about him," she mentally debated. "Oh well," she said aloud as she looked at the clock. "Six-fifteen, I'd better go." And she left the room to go join Demando for dinner.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know that in Chapter Six, I said that all these questions would be answered in Chapter Seven. Well, I answered one in seven, and one now, so that only leaves the mystifying question: Will Usagi turn evil to gain revenge on Setsuna and Mamoru, or did the scouts get enough revenge on them? Find out in Chapter Nine!  
  
Also, hope you liked it. Sorry, Mamoru/Usagi fans, Usagi's seen what Mamoru thinks of their relationship. Maybe, just maybe, Mamoru and Setsuna will change and Usagi will go back to him. Read on to find out! 


	9. A Night Wandering

Usagi turned the knob and prepared to enter the dining room. At seeing her, Demando rose to kiss her. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She just smiled in return and they both went to sit down.  
  
"Serenity?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You've seen that Mamoru and Setsuna are engaged for yourself. What do you want to do about it?"  
  
"If you mean get revenge, my friends already tried to take care of that. I really don't care. It's Mamoru's choice if he doesn't want Chibiusa to be born, although he should have told me instead of just going off with Setsuna."  
  
"If you want revenge…well…I could give you the power to get it."  
  
Usagi shook her head no. "No, the Dark Energy will only mess up my personality and I'll be cranky and you'll be the person who has to live with it." She laughed, her first actual laugh in years. "If I were going to get revenge," she continued, "I'd want to do it as the "wimpy" fighter of justice that they always made fun of. But to do that, I'd need my crystal, which you have and really don't want to give up, am I right?"  
  
"For you, I'd give you back everything," he mumbled.  
  
"Say that again?" Usagi asked in shock.  
  
Demando quickly shook his head. "I said that I'd give it back to you temporarily, so you could go bash Mamoru and Setsuna, but then you'd have to give it back."  
  
"But it's mine!" she protested.  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Usagi pushed away from the table and ran from the room. Demando didn't even try to stop her.  
  
"Real smooth dinner," said Saffir sarcastically, walking into the room.  
  
"Go away. I don't need your sarcasm right now. I'm going to attack and try and kill the Sailor Senshi now, regardless of what Usagi wants me to do."  
  
"Okay…" taunted Saffir. "But you do know that if you do, she'll clam up again and it'll take you another two years to get through to her, maybe more."  
  
"I'll decide tonight. If I attack, I'll attack at dawn," he said, closing the conversation topic and leaving the room.  
  
"Yeah bro, SURE you'll attack the senshi. I know you better than you know yourself," said Saffir to himself.  
  
***  
  
Usagi threw herself on her bed, sobbing. "I never even got to tell him how I felt before he got angry with me," she wept.  
  
"But if you do tell him," a nasty little voice said in her brain, "The entire world will be destroyed because of you."  
  
Usagi rolled over and fell asleep, thinking about Demando.  
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke in the middle of the night. She sat up and thought a moment, then pulled her bathrobe over her dress and padded down the marble stairs in her slippers. She quietly turned the doorknob to Demando's study and went in. She went to his desk and opened the first drawer on the right and pulled out a key.  
  
"Got it!" she thought triumphantly.  
  
She went to the glass case holding the henshin wands and the present and future silver crystals and inserted the key. She turned it and heard the lock click. She jumped back, and peeked out the door to see if anyone had heard her. No one was in sight, so she went back and turned the key all the way, opening the padlock. She set the key and the lock on the floor and opened the glass case. She picked up the Imperium Silver Crystal and fingered it, remembering the many times she transformed with it or when she defeated the Dark Kingdom, with Mamoru at her side. She clenched her fist thinking of Mamoru, and then remembered that she needed to get back to her room.  
  
She quickly put the glass lid down and relocked the case. She put the key back in the drawer that she had found it in, grabbed the crystal, and ran for her room.  
  
She got back to her room, put her slippers and robe back where she had found them, and put the silver crystal on a small pillow in her nightstand drawer.  
  
"Oh no!" she thought. "I forgot the henshin brooch."  
  
She got up, ready to go back and get it, but thought instead, "I'll get it tomorrow night."  
  
She lay back down in her bed and fell asleep, strands of her hair lightly blowing on her face in the light breeze from the open window. 


	10. A present for Usagi

The sun shone brightly the next day, matching Usagi's mood as she woke up. She pulled out her favorite pink sundress and put it on, fixed her hair, and put in new earrings, completely forgetting about the silver crystal in the nightstand drawer.  
  
She went down the stairs, smiling, until she heard Demando yell in frustration.  
  
"Princess Serenity," said a servant coming up to Usagi. "Prince Demando wants to see you in his study, now."  
  
"Okay," said Usagi, brightly. Nothing was going to spoil her day, not even one of Demando's bad moods.  
  
She opened the door to see Demando trashing his study. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You know good and well, you little thief. What did you do with the crystal?"  
  
"What crystal?" Usagi asked, running over to the glass case. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "The crystal's gone!"  
  
"No, really," replied Demando sarcastically. "Once again, my sweet, what did you do with it?" Demando started to move closer to Usagi, finally cornering her against a wall.  
  
"I don't have it!" Usagi protested. "Believe me, if I had taken it, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave behind the brooch," she added.  
  
"Good point," he said.  
  
Usagi leaned forward and cupped Demando's face in her hands. She pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. It put everything that she had been trying to say for days into something that words couldn't say. When the kiss ended, neither one spoke. They just stood there and looked at each other.  
  
"Usagi, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you last night and just now. I don't know what came over me. My temper sometimes gets the best of me, and I say things that I really don't mean," Demando started to apologize.  
  
"It's okay, I understand," replied Usagi.  
  
Demando reached into the open glass case and pulled out Usagi's henshin brooch. "Here," he said. "Open it."  
  
AN: This is just an extra chapter for those of you who can't wait * grins * Gee, I wonder what could be inside the henshin brooch. Wait until tomorrow to find out! 


	11. A Senshi Sleepover

Hello everyone! I can't believe that I've had more than 75 reviews! Thank you so much!!! * Smiles and blushes as she thinks about how many people like this story* Since no one was able to guess what's inside Usagi's henshin brooch, I've decided to wait on telling you what's inside it and go to a Senshi perspective instead. And yes, I do know what's inside it, but I'm not telling, until tomorrow!  
  
The senshi arrived at Makoto's apartment and Makoto opened the door. She had been carrying Chibiusa on her back, so she set the sleeping girl down on the couch.  
  
"She'll wake up when she smells food," whispered Hotaru, grinning.  
  
"Yeah. Speaking of food, I'd better go get that hot chocolate started," said Makoto, walking away to the kitchen.  
  
Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru sat on another couch, Ami sat in the chair, and Rei sat on the floor. Minako went to a wooden cabinet and pulled out Monopoly.  
  
"Come on guys, we've got all night," she said, setting up the board.  
  
"Yeah, that's how long this game takes, ALL NIGHT," replied Haruka.  
  
"I want to be the dog!" yelled Hotaru, running over to the table.  
  
"Shh, don't wake Chibiusa," said Rei. "I want to be the horse."  
  
"Then I'll be the car," said Haruka.  
  
"That figures," said Minako. "It's the closet thing to a motorcycle."  
  
"I know," said Haruka, grinning as she grabbed her playing piece.  
  
"I'll be the iron, I guess," said Minako. "Because you all know how much I love to iron clothes," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yep, Minako," said Michiru. "Whenever we call you, you're always ironing clothes. I'll be the shoe."  
  
"I'll be the hat," said Ami, picking up the playing piece and putting it on her head.  
  
"What are we doing?" asked Chibiusa, groggily.  
  
"Playing Monopoly," said Hotaru. "Want to play?"  
  
"Sure!" Chibiusa was suddenly wide-awake. She looked at the remaining playing pieces. "I'll be… the thimble," she said, picking it up and putting it on her finger. "Anybody got a needle?"  
  
"Nope, sorry. You'll have to do your sewing at home."  
  
"Hot Chocolate time!" called Makoto, carrying a tray of marshmallows and steaming mugs full of hot chocolate.  
  
Everyone got up to grab a mug and some hot chocolate.  
  
"Ooh!" exclaimed Makoto. "Monopoly!" She examined the remaining pieces. "I'll be the cannon."  
  
"And Ami can be the banker," laughed Minako.  
  
"No, Minako, you should be the banker," said Ami. "Then we all can get more money than we're supposed to."  
  
"Nah," said Minako, "Too much work."  
  
"Fine, then you can be the title deed person," argued Ami.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The girls began playing. After about three hours, Makoto looked at the clock. "Two-thirty," she said. "Time to get these guys home," she pointed to Chibiusa and Hotaru. "Oh no, wait! Chibiusa's sleeping over here tonight. Anyone else need a place to stay for the night?"  
  
"The senshi looked at each other and grinned. "I DO!" they all yelled at once.  
  
"Okay, then get your own blankets and place to sleep. I'm going to go put Chibiusa and Hotaru in the guest room and I'm going to bed." Makoto picked up Chibiusa and walked into the guest room, and then she came back for Hotaru. "Good night!" she called to the others, walking into her room. She fell asleep, and didn't hear anything more.  
  
That night, Makoto dreamed of Usagi, and what she might be doing. Her dreams showed Usagi laughing and having fun with Demando, until she stole back her silver crystal. Then he grabbed her and dragged her into the darkness. Makoto heard her scream, and then she sat up in fright.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered. "No, it was just a nightmare," she told herself. She lay back down, but didn't fall asleep for a long, long, time. 


	12. An Unexpected (Well, kind of) Request

Here comes the long awaited Chapter Twelve. In this chapter, you'll find out exactly what is in the henshin brooch…  
  
Usagi slowly took the brooch and held it for a moment, just looking it over.  
  
"Open it," urged Demando.  
  
Usagi slowly began to open the brooch and gasped at what she saw…  
  
AN: Should I tell what's inside, hmmm……  
  
Inside, sitting on a wad of cotton was a golden ring with a single diamond on it. Usagi looked at it, and then looked at Demando.  
  
"Usagi," Demando got down onto one knee, "Will you marry me? You don't have to accept the symbol of the Black Moon, or even combine the silver crystal with it, if we ever find it, I just want you to stand by my side as queen," he pleaded.  
  
"Demando," Usagi said, tears welling up in her eyes (as we know, she's a VERY emotional person) "I don't know what to say…except…yes!"  
  
She took out the ring and Demando got up and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"I can't wait to plan the wedding!" she exclaimed. "But what about Chibiusa?" she asked.  
  
"I can alter time so that I'll be her father instead, if that's okay…"  
  
"That explains her red eyes!" exclaimed Usagi. "Mamoru and I both had blue, but if you become her father…"  
  
"Blue and red make purple, you know."  
  
"Good point! See, I paid attention, back in first grade."  
  
Demando laughed and held her tighter. "I love your sense of humor. Want to go out for breakfast?"  
  
"Where is there to go?"  
  
"McDonalds."  
  
"Sure, can I get Cinnamon Buns?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll put them in your hair."  
  
Demando held Usagi tight as they teleported to the nearest McDonalds. They got in line and when they placed their orders, Usagi ordered two orders of cinnamon buns and an orange juice. Demando had the same.  
  
"Good thing it's cheap," he commented. "We won't be able to go out to eat very often if you always eat like this."  
  
"Well, then I guess that YOU'LL be cooking, since I can't even boil water."  
  
"Neither can I," admitted Demando, picking up the tray and leading her to a table. She sat down and quickly opened the first box and started stuffing the hot buns in her mouth.  
  
"Slow down," laughed Demando, opening another box and tossing the first bun at her. She caught it and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
When they had finished, Demando swept Usagi up in an adoring embrace and teleported the two back to the palace, not even bothering to clean up the table they had been sitting at, which was covered in icing.  
  
"Do you want to go and visit the senshi?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'd like to give them back their henshin pens."  
  
"Why? Then they'd just try and take you away."  
  
"Yeah, against my will. Remember, Dearest, I'm the princess of the Silver Millennium, and what I say goes. If I say that I want to stay here, there's nothing they can do about it. If I say I want Mamoru's head on a silver platter, they say—"  
  
"With Setsuna's head on the side?" interrupted Demando.  
  
Usagi laughed, and kissed Demando fully and passionately. Then, the two prepared to teleport to Rei's temple, and a Sailor Senshi meeting. 


	13. The Final Chapter: A Visit to the Senshi

Hi everyone. This will be the last chapter to Demando's Fury. If I get 100+ reviews, I will write a sequel and answer a lot of questions in it. (Come on people, don't complain, you only need 10-15 more to get me to write it.) Enjoy and please review!  
  
Minako and Makoto walked up the concrete steps to the temple, talking about Makoto's dream the previous night. Haruka and Michiru had left Makoto's early, saying that they needed to clean their apartment. Hotaru and Chibiusa had gone to the Tsukino's house to play video games until the senshi meeting. Rei had gone to do her chores and Ami had gone to the library.  
  
Now, everyone was gathered at the temple for the meeting.  
  
"Where are Mamoru and Setsuna?" asked Rei.  
  
"Not here, obviously," said Haruka.  
  
"They went shopping for stuff for their wedding. It's only a month away, you know," said Michiru.  
  
"Since when do you have the inside information on Setsuna?" asked Haruka.  
  
"She called this morning while you were out on your motorcycle. She wants me to be the maid of honor in her wedding. I said okay," replied Michiru.  
  
"Traitor!" yelled Haruka. "How could you say yes to be in her wedding after all she's done to us?"  
  
"She said that I've been her only friend, even since the Silver Millennium. I said yes just because it's true. Haruka, we've known her for years! She also wanted you to be a maid of honor, but said that you probably wouldn't want to, because you'd have to wear a dress. She wanted everyone else, including Usagi, if we could find her, to be bridesmaids."  
  
Demando and Usagi arrived at the bottom of the stairs to the temple and listened to what the senshi were saying.  
  
"Man! She has some nerve," said Usagi, climbing the stairs towards the senshi. "She ruins my relationship with my boyfriend and then decides to let me be a bridesmaid in her wedding. What an apology gift!" she said, sarcastically.  
  
"I've got an idea, Usagi," said Demando.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and I both know that you've got the crystal. Just use it and transform into Sailor Moon and surprise them."  
  
"What a great idea!" exclaimed Usagi, "Except for the fact that I left it in my nightstand drawer."  
  
"Wait right here," said Demando. He disappeared, and then reappeared two minutes later. "Here," he said, handing it to her.  
  
She inserted it into her brooch and said, "Crisis, Make Up!" She reappeared as Super Sailor Moon, and ran around to the backside of the temple, listening to what the senshi were saying.  
  
"I don't know if we should be her bridesmaids," said Ami. "I mean, she totally tore apart Usagi's future family—"  
  
"But it's just as much Mamoru's fault as hers," argued Minako.  
  
"I agree," said Usagi, stepping out from behind the temple.  
  
"Usagi! How did you…I mean how could you?..." asked everyone in complete shock.  
  
Usagi just simply held up her right hand and lifted off the glove, revealing the engagement.  
  
"You're engaged?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yep!" said Usagi, happily.  
  
At that moment, Demando teleported to where Usagi was standing and put an arm around her.  
  
"Guys," said Usagi. "I'd like you to meet my future husband, Demando."  
  
Ami rushed over to feel Usagi's forehead. "Usagi," she asked, worriedly, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why? I've never felt better. I had McDonalds for breakfast."  
  
"I don't sense any dark power," said Rei, "So she's not under any spell."  
  
"Of course she's not under a spell, you nitwit," snapped Demando.  
  
"Demando," said Usagi, snuggling closer to him. "Don't snap. It's going to take some getting used to, like I had to get used to the fact that Mamoru didn't care for me anymore, but eventually, it'll work out," she said calmly.  
  
"But what about me?" asked Chibiusa, breaking the silence.  
  
"We've got it all figured out, Chibiusa," said Usagi, going over and hugging Chibiusa. "Demando has a way to alter the future, so that you're still born with all your past memories, but have a different father."  
  
"And if I don't want a different father…" started Chibiusa.  
  
"You have no choice. I'm your mother, I'm the one that has to put up with you for nine months in my stomach with all your kicking—"  
  
"How do you know that I kicked?" argued Chibiusa.  
  
"I'm just guessing. Anyways, then I have to put up with you for the rest of my life, which isn't a bad thing, since I love you," said Usagi, hugging Chibiusa again. "I love Demando, you guys. Nothing, not even Setsuna and Mamoru's possible broken engagement is going to tear me away from him. Oh, and by the way, Setsuna is no longer the only remaining senshi," said Usagi, pulling out the henshin pens and tossed each one to its owner.  
  
"Luna," said Usagi, squatting down to pet her cat. "It's up to you whether or not you want to come and live with me or stay here. Same with you, Chibiusa. You don't have to take the mark of the Black Moon even. I'd just really like it if you came with me because it gets kind of lonely in a big palace, just the three of us."  
  
"Who's the third person?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Saffir," said Usagi. "Just Demando, Saffir, and me."  
  
"I'll come," said Luna, jumping into Usagi's arms.  
  
"How predictable," said Haruka.  
  
"If you guys want to…you could come visit," said Usagi, hopefully.  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
"I'll come," chimed in Ami.  
  
"Anyone else?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'll come visit later," said Michiru.  
  
"Yeah, me too," agreed Haruka.  
  
"Can I come?" asked Chibiusa.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," said Usagi. "I decorated a room especially for you. It's got bunnies all over it, so does my room," she said, grinning.  
  
Demando tapped his foot and gave Usagi an annoyed look. "Come on, I don't have all day."  
  
"No, of course you don't," she said, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "Come on, guys. Transform and you can teleport there as senshi."  
  
The three senshi who were going transformed and joined hands with Usagi. Luna stood in the middle.  
  
"Crisis, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
The four senshi teleported to Nemesis, followed by Demando. Three were going for a visit, but one was never coming back. Usagi had finally found true love, outside of what was supposed to be her destiny. As for Mamoru and Setsuna, they were married the next month with Michiru as the maid of honor and Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru as the bridesmaids. Haruka sat and watched, and Chibiusa, Demando, and Usagi didn't attend, even though they were invited.  
  
Usagi lived happily with Demando, with Chibiusa going back and forth between Nemesis and Earth. Eventually, Usagi told her mom everything: about being Sailor Moon, about being kidnapped, and about her break-up with Mamoru and her engagement to Demando. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo eagerly welcomed Demando into the Tsukino family, as Usagi's beloved fiancé, and even Saffir found love in the most unlikely place, on Earth. He fell in love with a senshi, one who you'd never expect him to fall in love with. But that, I'm afraid, will have to wait until next time.  
  
AN: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review. Once again, I will post a sequel if I get 100+ reviews. If you have something negative to say, please say it. I welcome all reviews, good and bad. Hope you liked it, and stay tuned for a possible sequel to Demando's Revenge: Happily Ever After, or Not?  
  
Here's the summary:  
  
Usagi has been engaged to Demando for a year when she finds out that Mamoru has divorced Setsuna and left her six months pregnant. How will that affect the time guardian's future? Meanwhile, Mamoru has come back, looking for Usagi. Will Usagi leave Demando for Mamoru? Find out by reading Happily Ever After, or Not? 


End file.
